Egypt v Uruguay (2018 World Cup)
| team1score = 0 | team2 = Uruguay | team2association = | team2score = 1 | details = FIFA Report BBC Report | date = 15 June 2018 | stadium = Central Stadium | city = Yekaterinburg | man_of_the_match1a = Mohamed El-Shenawy (Egypt) | referee = Björn Kuipers (Netherlands) | attendance = 20,015 | weather = 13 °C (55 °F) | previous = | next = }} Egypt v Uruguay was a match which took place at the Central Stadium on Friday 15 June 2018. This is one of 2018 FIFA World Cup group stage match. Preview and teams's preparation Egypt forward Mohamed Salah was on the bench for Friday's World Cup opener against Uruguay in Yekaterinburg. The 25-year-old has not played since injuring shoulder ligaments during Liverpool's Champions League final defeat by Real Madrid on 26 May. On Thursday, Egypt boss Hector Cuper said he could "almost assure" media that Salah would "100%" play. Cuper said Salah was "doing very well" and had recovered "very, very quickly" from his injury. The build-up to this game had been dominated by the fitness of Salah. He joined the squad for training on Wednesday, completing the warm-up and then finishing the rest of the session away from the group. The team doctor said afterwards they were monitoring his progress "day by day", and Cuper played down the importance of the forward, saying: "Our tactics don't solely revolve around him." The fuss around the Liverpool star could well play into the hands of the Uruguayans, who seemed to have gone under the radar despite being strong favourites to top Group A. An experienced squad contained four players with more than 100 caps, and goalkeeper Fernando Muslera (97) and forward Luis Suárez (98) should reach their century by the end of the group stage. The potent forward pairing of Suarez and Edinson Cavani have also scored 93 international goals between them. All the omens point to a Uruguayan win. The South Americans came into this fixture on a run of three consecutive victories, while Egypt are without a win in 2018 and are yet to taste victory at a World Cup. Head to head Uruguay beat Egypt in their only previous encounter, defeating them 2-0 in Alexandria in August 2006. The Uruguayans are unbeaten against African opposition at the World Cup (W1, D2). This is Egypt's first meeting with a South American side at the tournament. Match Uruguay snatched a late winner as they began their World Cup campaign with a dramatic victory over Egypt, who left Mohamed Salah on the bench. Jose Gimenez headed powerfully into the net in the 90th minute as he met Carlos Sanchez's free-kick to give the South Americans a winning start in Russia. Uruguay had been the better side as Luis Suarez had missed four chances and Edinson Cavani had hit the inside of a post with a 25-yard free-kick. Salah, who scored 44 times for Liverpool this season, remained an unused substitute as he continues to recover from a shoulder injury sustained in last month's Champions League final. Without Salah, Egypt lacked a cutting edge and had looked on course to earn a point in their first match at a World Cup finals since 1990 before Gimenez's late goal. The result means Russia are top of Group A after their 5-0 victory over Saudi Arabia in the tournament's opening game on Thursday. Details |score = 0–1 |report = FIFA Report BBC Report |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = Giménez |stadium = Central Stadium, Yekaterinburg |attendance = 20,015 |referee = Björn Kuipers (Netherlands) }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Group A Table |w=1 |d=0 |l=0 |gf=5 |ga=0 |bc=lightgreen}} |w=1 |d=0 |l=0 |gf=1 |ga=0|bc=lightgreen}} |w=0 |d=0 |l=1 |gf=0 |ga=1}} |w=0 |d=0 |l=1 |gf=0 |ga=5}} |} Match Stats= {| class="wikitable plainrowheaders" style="text-align:center" |- !width=130|Overall !width=70|Egypt !width=70|Uruguay |- !scope=row|Goals scored |0||1 |- !scope=row|Total shots |8||15 |- !scope=row|Shots on target |3||4 |- !scope=row|Ball possession |42%||58% |- !scope=row|Corner kicks |0||5 |- !scope=row|Fouls committed |12||6 |-| Images= Egypt v Uruguay (2018 World Cup).1.jpg Egypt v Uruguay (2018 World Cup).2.jpg Egypt v Uruguay (2018 World Cup).3.jpg Egypt v Uruguay (2018 World Cup).4.jpg Egypt v Uruguay (2018 World Cup).5.jpg Egypt v Uruguay (2018 World Cup).6.jpg Egypt v Uruguay (2018 World Cup).7.jpg Egypt v Uruguay (2018 World Cup).8.jpg Egypt v Uruguay (2018 World Cup).9.jpg Egypt v Uruguay (2018 World Cup).10.jpg Egypt v Uruguay (2018 World Cup).11.jpg Egypt v Uruguay (2018 World Cup).12.jpg Egypt v Uruguay (2018 World Cup).13.jpg Egypt v Uruguay (2018 World Cup).14.jpg Egypt v Uruguay (2018 World Cup).15.jpg Egypt v Uruguay (2018 World Cup).16.jpg See also *2018 FIFA World Cup **2018 FIFA World Cup Group A External links *Match report at BBC.co.uk *Match report at FIFA.com Category:2018 FIFA World Cup Matches